<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural Beach Party, Mick by spiralicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640287">Supernatural Beach Party, Mick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious'>spiralicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Hammocks, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Mick tries to master the hammock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernatural Beach Party, Mick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was starting to turn into a bad sitcom bit. It was a hammock. There was no reason for it to be this complicated. Hopping onto it had just bounced him out of it. Trying a running start before hopping in, had been disastrous.</p><p>Mick was fairly certain he was over thinking it. He crept up to it sideways, as though he was afraid to spook it. Gently, he lowered himself onto it, careful to be closer to the middle than the edge. Once he was fully seated, he waited. So far so good, he wasn't bounced out or flipped off the edge. He leaned back, gripping the sides with each hand. Mick brought up one leg, then the other. The hammock swung a bit, but he was still in it. Slowly, he slid down so he could lay in the hammock fully. </p><p>It worked! He was in the hammock! It was as comfortable as he'd imagined. </p><p>There was just one tiny problem; his drink was over there and there was no one around to bring it to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>